1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to wet nozzles for use with vacuum producing means, and more particularly, to a snap-together wet nozzle attachment for use with vacuum cleaners capable of wet pickup.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology and application of vacuum suction, such as from a wet/dry vacuum cleaner or similar vacuum appliance, to nozzles containing one or more squeegee elements, is generally known. In particular, the technology and application of a vacuum to squeegees of various formats and configurations, and the associated benefits of the removal of both liquids and solid debris from a surface being cleaned are well known. Among the minimum requirements for a wet vacuum nozzle assembly include a vacuum source for aspirating both air and liquids, a housing connectable to the vacuum source at one end with an oblong suction head fitted with a narrowed intake port for increasing suction pressure at the other end, and a resilient rubber or similar squeegee blade in proximity to the intake port. In typical operation, wet nozzle attachments are attached to the end of a vacuum hose, which is in turn connected at the opposite end directly to a vacuum source, and the wet nozzle is wiped across the surface to be cleaned (which is typically already wet, or has been wetted). As the wet nozzle moves across the surface, the liquid and foreign debris on the surface are drawn towards the intake port as the vacuum source aspirates the material.
Generally speaking, as illustrated above, a wet nozzle is used with a vacuum appliance having liquid suction capabilities, so as to be able to remove water from a floor or other surface. In the typical application, the wet nozzle incorporates a squeegee portion to assist the nozzle in cleanly and efficiently removing the liquid from a surface.
However, as these squeegees are often made of rubber or similar soft, flexible, elastomeric materials, they can tend to wear out or harden before the usable life of the nozzle itself has expired. Thus, many of the wet nozzles have included a method of replacing the squeegee portion. This combination of incorporating a serviceable part (the squeegee portion) and the general difficulty of cleanly lifting liquids such as water from a surface combine to make wet nozzles some of the more complex parts and accessories used in association with a wet/dry vacuum appliance.
A number of devices have been described which intend to improve or enhance the fluid debris recovery in such wet nozzle assemblies, and address some of the problems associated with these devices as described above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,007 describes a wet nozzle assembly which requires through-pins to be fitted through a retractable core, which requires a sequenced opening of the mold to prevent damage from occurring. Additionally, replacing the squeegee section of this assembly can be difficult, and may enhance the chance for broken or damaged pins, which in turn reduce the efficiency and utility of the nozzle assembly.
A further squeegee nozzle attachment design can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,372, which describes a squeegee attachment tool for use with a wet/dry vacuum cleaner incorporating an oblong but narrow in profile suction head fitted with a very short squeegee blade providing both high suction and superior aspiration and yet reaches to the extreme edges of a cleaned surface at both the beginning and end of a cleaning stroke. Internal angled ribs coupled with an efficient vacuum chamber a narrow but deep intake port throat with side channel creates improved pressure distribution at the intake port mouth and provides significant side suction to remove liquid and debris from along and beneath adjacent surfaces and other obstructions. A specifically dimensioned and angled handle reportedly improves operator comfort and effectiveness.
This application for patent discloses an improved snap-together wet nozzle assembly for use with a vacuum producing means, such as a wet/dry vacuum appliance, wherein the assembly can be molded and manufactured in an efficient and simple manner, is easy to service, and the structure of which facilitates the replacement of the squeegee portion therein.